


Drobiazgi haremowe II

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl: Kösem | Wspaniałe stulecie: Kösem
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miejsce na wszystko, co może mi przyjść do głowy przy oglądaniu nowego sułtana. ;)<br/>Nie wiem, czy będzie tego dużo, ale wolę mieć zbiorek na wszelki wypadek. Porządek musi być!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sztuka robienia szablą

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przerobiona scena z serialu.  
> Sama się sobie dziwię, ale co ja poradzę na to, że miałam Skojarzenia? Scena wstrzeliła się w moje kinki jak rzadko kiedy.

Iskender z zawiązanymi oczami klęczał na twardej posadzce. Drżał przy tym na całym ciele i spodziewał się najgorszego. Nastoletni sułtan przez jakiś czas napawał się widokiem skazańca. Wreszcie podszedł do niego i delikatnym, choć nad podziw zręcznym ruchem palców zdjął mu opaskę z oczu.  
\- Jak śmiałeś mnie pokonać? - spytał.  
\- Wybacz, panie - wyszeptał Iskender. - Zapomniałem, z kim walczę.  
Ahmed dobył szabli. Przyłożył ostrze do szyi nieszczęsnego rekruta. Potem przesunął klingę po skórze, nie raniąc, tak, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, które naczynie przeciąć. Albo jakby tym metalem pieścił.  
\- Ośmieszyłeś padyszacha - powiedział sułtan. - Wiesz, co cię teraz czeka?  
\- Śmierć - jęknął Iskender, blady, jakby wszelka krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.  
Ahmed ujął podbródek skazańca, zmusił chłopaka, by popatrzył mu w oczy.  
\- Mylisz się. - Padyszach rzucił szablę. - Czeka cię to, że cię oszczędzę. Potem będziemy walczyć i pokażesz mi, co robię źle. A potem… - umilkł na chwilę, pogładził Iskendera po twarzy. - Potem nas zeslaszują.


	2. Władczyni

Sułtanka Safije usiadła na tronie w pozie pełnej godności. Dumnie uniosła głowę. Dopiero wtedy, gdy wyglądała należycie osmańsko i władczo, raczyła spojrzeć na winowajczynię.  
\- Nie jesteśmy z ciebie zadowoleni - powiedziała. - Nie możemy tolerować takiego zachowania. Nie wolno ci znikać, włóczyć się samotnie po korytarzach i narażać na niebezpieczeństwa. Jeśli zrobisz to jeszcze raz, zostaniesz surowo ukarana. Jesteś naszą ulubioną sługą. Będziesz nam posłuszna - zakończyła dobitnie, mrużąc oczy.  
Winowajczyni, czyli Elizabeth, biała perska kotka, siedząca w pozie sfinksa na wzorzystym dywanie, dotąd cierpliwie słuchała przemowy sułtanki babki. Teraz spojrzała na nią tak, jak na to zasługiwała, czyli jak na ostatnią idiotkę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisane w ramach protestu przeciw zniknięciu Elizabeth. To taka ładna kicia!


	3. W obcym pałacu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth wróciła na moment, jak sobie życzyłam, ale tylko po to, by dzielić smutny los swej pani. Buu.

Wygnać - tego nie robi się kotu.  
Bo co ma począć kot  
w obcym pałacu.  
Obwąchiwać ściany.  
Chować się za meblami.  
Niby mamy tu komfort,  
ale wcale nie nasz.  
Niby wciąż mamy poduszki,  
a jakoś nam niewygodnie.  
I sułtanka już nie chce się bawić.

Słychać kroki na schodach,  
ale to nie te schody.  
Ręka, co kładzie rybę na talerzyk,  
ta sama, lecz ryba jest gorsza.

Nic się tu nie zaczyna  
poza piciem kawy.  
Nie robi się już polityki  
jak należy.  
Miałyśmy piękny pałac,  
a teraz wrócić nie wolno,  
uporczywie nas tu trzymają.

Do wszystkich szaf się zajrzało.  
Poszarpało zasłony.  
Podrapało dziewczęta  
i eunuchów.  
Nawet się upokorzyło  
i miauczało żałośnie.  
Cóż teraz pozostaje.  
Spać i czekać.

Niech sułtan tylko nas wpuści,  
niech no tylko pozwoli.  
Już on się dowie,  
że tak z kotem nie można.  
Wcale się do niego nie pójdzie.  
Będzie się skradać  
pomalutku,  
czając się pod ścianami.  
I narobi mu się do ciżem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A właśnie, że będę robić takie rzeczy ze smutnymi wierszami. ;)


End file.
